Boulevard of Broken Wings
by AriReeLaufeyson
Summary: After finding that her expiration date is in four days, Angel is accused of betrayal and kicked out of the Flock. Running out of time, will she accept the help she's given, or will she stick to her fate and expire? Rated T for language. I am accepting OC demigods for later!
1. Betrayed In More Ways Than You'd Think

**_Hi guys! This cute little plot bunny came to me through a variety of those "Max is abandoned by the Flock and becomes a goddess" fics. I felt like Max was realy the only one who got a fic like that, no matter how bad the grammar or how rarely it's updated. I felt like Angel deserved her own fic in this crossover genre, so here you go! My newest fic: Boulevard of Broken Wings._**

**_Note: The ages are 17 (Max, Fang, Iggy) 15 (Nudge) 14 (Gazzy) and 12 (Angel)_**

**_I don't own Maximum Ride._**

_Chapter One: Betrayed In More Ways Than You'd Think_

_ANGEL POV_

It was an overcast morning as I woke up on the bed I shared with Nudge. I could partly feel the cold from outside, as Nudge was already up. I sat up slowly, and stretched my wings behind me. I had always hated mornings, even before waking up surrounded by Erasers.

Dull light seeped through the window, and I pushed myself out of bed. I grabbed the clothes sitting on a chair nearby, and scooped them up, heading to the bathroom. I pulled the door open, and stepped inside.

The flock and I have been hiding out in this little abandoned vacation home for a few days now, it being surprising that nothing has attacked up yet. I combed through my light blonde hair, and was about to put it into a low ponytail when I noticed something black on the back of my neck. I lifted my hair, and gasped in shock.

On my neck was a barcode and a date. 08-27-14.

Only four days from now.

I was panicking before I even realized it. I only had four days to live. I didn't know what to do. I dropped my hair, eager to cover up my death sentence, and slipped on a pink tank top and a dark denim skirt, trying my best not to hyperventilate. I hurried out into the hall, almost knocking over Nudge, who was surrounded by a large assortment of hair products and at least 3 different outfits, in case she decided one wasn't good to wear on a Saturday, and whatnot. I looked at her face, and could tell something was bothering her too.

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there!" she exclaimed. There was a look of concentration on her face, as well as fear, and when I tried to read her thoughts, all I got was _don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it stop reading my mind Angel don't think about it._ I stopped, and looked at her with a curious expression.

"That's alright. I was just on my way downstairs." She yelped, and sped into the bathroom, locking and slamming the door shut. Almost immediatly, the shower turned on. Houston, I think we have a problem.

I skipped down the stairs, careful to hide my upset, and sat down at the small table. "Max, what are we having for breakfast?" I asked innocently.

"We need to talk." Her voice was cold as she spoke, and she kept her back turned away. Fang stood silently next to her, and Iggy and Gazzy looked up from the former toaster-now bomb as if they knew what was going on.

"Okay! About what?" I asked lightly, beginning to sound like I did before I found out.

"I think the fact that YOU'VE BEEN BETRAYING US TO THE SCHOOL!" she yelled. I gasped loudly. Why in her right mind would Max think I would betray my family?

"I- I don't understand. Why do you-" I tried to protest.

"SAVE IT! All this time, you lied to us, made us believe you, everything a lie." she interrupted.

Iggy added, "How else would the Erasers and Flyboys always know where we are? You're the only one of us that would do that."

"You're my sister! Why would you betray me like this?" yelled Gazzy. "Why would you do this?" he repeated, quieter now, tears forming in his eyes.

"I would never betray you, especially not to those monsters! All those time I fought for you, saved your ass-"

"All part of your act." Fang spoke up for once.

"You never cared for us, not even when I practically raised you." Max exclaimed. "I think it's time you went back to your masters and left us."

Tears were streaming down my face by now. "But Max..." I practically sobbed.

"Leave. NOW." she said, in a deathly calm tone that signaled she was completly and utterly pissed.

I stood up, and ran across the room. "I hope you realize what a mistake you're making. I probably would never make it back to them anyway." And as I spoke, I lifted my hair. The black numbers were clearly visible in the morning light, and those downstairs stared at the back of my neck.

Gazzy was the first to speak. "Ange, I didn't know..."

"Yeah. You didn't. And don't you 'Ange' me. You're not my brother anymore." I ran towards the window, shattered the glass with a nearby lamp, and took off into the sky. I flew farther and farther away from the people I used to call family, barely hearing the muffled cry from Max.

"I'm sorry!"

I landed in Central Park hours later, exhausted. I wasn't as used to the long flights as _they_ were, so this flight completly wore me out. I stumbled over to an empty park bench, tucking my wings into my shirt. I sat for a long time, thinking over the day. The hate, then a sudden burst of caring. I know they didn't really care about me. They only cared because non of us wanted to see another recombinant die. Too many had already.

With a bit of my strength regained, I walked down the pathways, finding an IHOP right outside the entrance. I shuffled inside, and I was seated at a table.

"Aren't you a little young to be out this late alone?" The perky blonde waitress asked me, uneasiness seeping through her words.

I reached into her mind, and entered the idea that it was perfectly normal for a girl my age to be out so late, and that the amount of food I ordered was completly natural. She walked into the kitchen, and I searched through the pocket of my pants. Inside, surprisingly enough, was Max's old debit card, which she lent to me a few days ago to buy some food nearby. I had no clue how much money was on it, but I would try to use it in the next few days.

A dark blue ribbon that had been in my hair the previous day was curled around a folded piece of paper. I opened the paper, to find it was a picture of the flock together. Everyone looked happy, without a care in the world. I slammed it onto the table, ripped myself out, then tore the rest of the picture to shreds. I began sobbing my eyes out, staining the piece that had myself on it. The strips had just settled on the table, when the waitress decided to return, holding a large tray of food.

"Alright, I've got a chocolate chip pancake platter, with bacon, a belgian waffle combo, a large..." She trailed off as she saw the shreds of paper, parts of faces still visible, and my tearstained face. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Everything okay?"

"They kicked me out. They told me I was betaying them, and they kicked me out. I- I don't know what to do now." I began crying harder, and the waitress put her arm around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It's not that bad. I was kicked out myself, when I was little. I know what you're going through." she tried to comfort me. I pushed her arm away, and began yelling.

"You don't know what we'd been through together! They practically raised me from birth. I mean, for God's sake, we grew up in a labratory, being experimented on and tested! We've fought together, cried together, helped each other escape, and they just kick me out like I'm a worthless piece of trash!" I begin to break down again, and the woman stared curiously at me.

"A labratory? Are you serious?" she asked skeptically.

"Completly serious. Those monsters thought they were creating a better mankind, but they didn't realize how horrible they were. One of my family lost his sight because of their cruelty." The woman looked shocked, as did most everyone who found out about the School.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry." She sat down, and looked into my eyes. "Tell you what. Tonight, you can stay with me. I'll help you get a new start." In her eyes, I saw the caring I had only seen once, from- No. That was all fake. This, this was really love.

"Alright. I guess that'll be good." I said, and I grabbed one of the pancakes and began eating.

**Well, what did you think? I hope you liked my idea, and many more updates will be coming soon.**

**Got an idea for later in the fic, or anything to say to me? Leave a review and if I can, I will reply as soon as possible.**

**~AriRee**


	2. Now accepting OC's

**Hi guys! I've decided to accept OC demigods for this story. If you wish for your character to appear in the story, please PM me this information:**

**Name:**

**Godly parent: **

**Basic looks:**

**Age/Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Backstory: (this isn't really necessary, but I need at least some extra info just in case)**

**Alright guys, go ahead and submit!**

**~AriRee**


	3. Starting Over In The Hands Of Death

**_Well, I was happily writing, so I decided to go on and write the second chapter now. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to submit OC's for when Percy Jackson comes in._**

**_I don't own Maximum Ride. All I own are Siara and Winnie._**

Chapter_ Two: Starting Over In The Hands Of Death_

_ANGEL POV_

The waitress, who I now know is named Siara, was driving me through the tightly packed streets of New York City, silently watching the road. While she was quiet, her train of thought was anything but. I listened again, and this time I heard a loud amount of the same phrases.

Who is she? Who is this girl? Was she really experimented on? She doesn't seem like it. What am I going to do? She only has those ratty clothes. Where'd she come from? Is the lab looking for her? Her thoughts continued, but I pulled out of her mind, and began answering her questions.

"My name is Angel, yes, I was experimented on, and I'll show you the results later, yes, these clothes are dirty, I haven't gotten new ones recently, I'm from a lab in California, and they're probably not looking for me at the moment, as they are probably looking for the main group." Siara stared at me, mouth agape, both shocked and horrified.

"How did you-"

"I read minds. Oh, and no, I am not an alien. Why would you assume that, anyways?" She just stared, silent for a long time. In her mind, she was trying to comprehend what just happened.

She pulled into a parking space right outside a tall apartment building, and stepped out of the car. I slid out, and followed her into the elevator. We rode to the 12th floor, and she stepped out, unlocking a door to my right. She stepped inside, and immediatly confronted me.

"What the hell are you? You can read minds, you grew up in a lab, what else?"

"Well, I also have these." I slid my wings out the slats in my shirt, and extended them to either side of me. Over the years, they've grown to about 15 feet wide, and some of the feathers near the bottom have become a pretty light brown. Again, Siara looked about ready to pass out.

Between gasps for breath, she asked, "What the- the hell are- those things on- on your back?"

I smiled widely, and replied, "Oh these? They're just my wings. Had them all my life, you know, being 2% bird and all that." That took the cake. Siara's eyes rolled back in her head, and she collapsed backwards into the couch.

I shrugged, and looked around the apartment. It was a basic place, with a couple bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen/dining room. I walked down the hal, and opened the door to one of the rooms. It was a small bedroom, with a blue striped blianket strewn across the top. Pictures cluttered the nightstand, and the sheets were messy. I assumed this was her room. Not wishing to intrude on her privacy anymore, I left the room and moved on.

The second door led to another bedroom, this one I assumed was a guest room. The lavender sheets and blanket were neatly tucked into the matress, and only one painting adorned the walls. I figured I would end up staying in here, so I lifted the sheets and slipped inside. Before I really realized it, I was asleep.

I woke up in the morning to a blob of fur obscuring my vision. I lifted my head, and whatever was on my face jumped straight into the air, hissing wildly. Oh, it's a cat. The cat landed nibly on the floor next to me, and it jumped back onto the bed to look at me. It was a pretty looking ball of fluff, being a mismatch of black and orange splotches. It's green eyes stared inquisitively at me, only for a moment until Siara ran into the room.

"Oh, there you are Winnie. I've been looking for you everywhere." She scooped the cat up, and smiled at me. "I hope he wasn't bothering you too much."

"He's fine. My old dog was a lot worse." I answered, thinking longingly of Total. I wonder if he had any say in the matter. He wasn't there yesterday, so it might have been possible he disagreed with the rest of the Flock. Siara grinned widely, then sat down next to me. Winnine scampered out of her arms and out the door.

"I'm sorry about last night. It's just not everyday a girl who's literally part bird comes and stays with you." She laughed. "I think Winnie likes you."

"It must be the bird part. Better make sure he doesn't eat me!" I joked, and we laughed for a minute.

"Tell you what. I'll take the day off, and we can go get you some new clothes. I heard there was a cute place that just opened around the corner, maybe we can find something there." I could see this woman had Nudge's spirit of shopping in her.

"Aw, why not. Let's do this!"

4 hours later, we were sitting together in a small cafe across from Times Square, the area surrounding our table full of various things. There were clothes for both of us, various foodstuffs we had found from street vendors, and even a little crab costume we found for Winnie. I had a huge plate of pasta in front of me, while Siara just had a sandwich. I was watching the people pass by, when I began noticing things I wish I hadn't.

One woman had hair the same shade as Max's. Another had Fang's eyes. One person was walking a Scottish Terrier that looked like Total. I was noticing all the wrong things, and everything I didn't want stood out to me. Siara could see my concern, so we finished and left.

-time skip to expiration day-

It was the day. The last day I would ever see on this earth. I sat in the bathroom, staring at the little black numbers on the back of my neck. 08-27-14. I was crying silent tears, trying to calm down but failing. I couldn't see what to do now. I mean, I had barely any time to do anything.

But at that moment, I got a crazy idea.

Running out to the fire exit, I yelled, "I'm going out, I'll be back soon!" to nobody in particular. Only Winnie was here, and he meowed in response. I stood for a moment, wind blowing my hair everywhere, finally jumping off the balcony. I freefell for a few seconds, then snapped my wings open before I hit the road. I soared above the buildings, savoring the feeling of flying for one last time. I was high up now, maybe a humdred or so feet above many of the taller buildings.

I didn't focus on anything but the feel of the wind on my face, the sensation of flying, which cost me dearly. I rammed straight on with something super bright, and blacked out as I fell.

_**And we have our first cliffie! Please review, and I will give you free virtual RedVines!**_

_**~AriRee**_


End file.
